Jeux intimes
by Tama Hachi
Summary: De l'alcool, des femmes et du yuri pour ces messieurs  et ces dames éventuellement ! .


La nuit tombait lentement sur le nouveau QG de l'Ordre des Chevaliers Noirs, qui venait tout juste de se recomposer après le retour de Zero. L'accueil du héros de la rébellion fut mitigé, ce qui n'empêcha nullement à la suite de la réunion de se transformer en grande beuverie. Profitant d'un des seuls moments de répit qui leur seraient offerts durant cette guerre contre le Saint Empire, les Japonais rebelles avaient décidé de tout oublier le temps d'un soir.

Des cadavres vivants jonchaient le sol, victimes de leur euphorie passagère et de l'abus d'alcool. Aucun subordonné n'avait échappé à ce sort, pas même C.C. : alors que tout le monde avait fini par sombrer dans un état comateux, isolée dans le bureau du chef de l'Ordre, la jeune femme continuait de vider les bouteilles environnantes malgré le fait que son ventre avait atteint plus d'une fois ses limites. S'ennuyant de ne pas avoir Lelouch à disposition pour le taquiner, elle noyait démesurément sa contrariété enfantine dans la boisson. Elle avait pour seul compagnon de soirée Cheese-kun, sur lequel elle aimait s'allonger paresseusement et se frotter à demi-nue. L'ivresse l'empêchait presque de se mouvoir. Elle lâcha maladroitement la bouteille qu'elle était en train de consommer pour engouffrer son visage ébouillanté dans la tête moelleuse de la peluche. La fragrance qui s'en dégageait l'entraînait dans une douce somnolence.

« … Ca sent… la PIZZA ! » s'écria-t-elle en sursautant. Le ventre lourd et endolori de la jeune femme voulait la guider vers la cuisine pour la faire décuver. Cependant ses forces… ou plutôt sa volonté, l'avait quittée, la fatigue lui dictant de ne pas bouger du canapé sur lequel elle était si bien installée. Kallen pénétra l'instant suivant dans la pièce, tout droit sortie du bain d'après la légèreté de sa tenue.

« Lelouch ! J'y pens- … Ah, Zero n'est pas là ? C.- » Elle s'arrêta brusquement, sans terminer sa phrase, examinant béatement le décor chaotique qui l'entourait. Elle se dirigea avec empressement vers C.C. pour la sermonner, lui arrachant des mains la bouteille que cette dernière avait ramassée plus tôt.

« C.C. ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Regarde le bordel que tu as foutu dans le bureau de Lel- » A nouveau coupée dans son élan, la lycéenne se retrouva entièrement nue face à une C.C. tenant dans sa main libre la serviette de bain qui l'entourait. La gêne gagnait Kallen tandis qu'un rictus pervers se dessinait sur le visage de l'autre jeune femme.

« Tu voulais parler à Lelouch dans cette tenue ? Tu aurais mieux fait de venir directement comme _ça_ !» dit-elle en brandissant d'un air victorieux la serviette humide. La jeune fille dénudée cherchait désespérément à récupérer l'objet, en cachant comme elle le pouvait les tétons de son imposante poitrine.

« Rends-moi ça C.C. ! » répétait-elle en se tortillant autour de la voleuse qui enfouissait l'objet dérobé entre elle et sa peluche. Elle essayait de glisser ses bras sous son ventre pour récupérer son habit, sans succès.

« Je te la rendrai si tu restes boire un peu avec moi. » imposa-t-elle.

« T'es vraiment pénible… tu sais bien que je suis mineure.

- C'est une mutine qui dit ça ? Boire un verre ne te rendra pas plus coupable envers Britannia ! » C.C. lui lançait des regards taquins pour essayer de la persuader. Sa stratégie ne portant pas ses fruits, elle changea subitement d'attitude pour faire la moue et appuyer ses mains d'un air implorant sur les hanches moelleuses de Kallen. La victime s'éloigna d'un grand pas en arrière, la honte arborant toujours ses pommettes. L'air frais de la pièce commençait à pénétrer les pores de sa peau, lui donnant des frissons. Elle ne pouvait pas arpenter les couloirs du QG dans son plus simple appareil même si un silence mortel semblait régner dans tout le bâtiment. Elle accepta l'offre de C.C. sans plus tarder après avoir éternué une première fois. La maître-chanteuse lui offrit une bouteille préalablement entamée, et au lieu de lui rendre sa serviette humide qui ne ferait qu'accentuer sa frilosité, lui tendit une fine couverture qui traînait dans le bureau en lui faisant une place sur le canapé. Kallen la gratifia d'un sourire sincère mais encore timide. L'autre lui répondit en descendant l'alcool qu'elle tenait dans les mains cul sec, l'incitant à l'imiter. Elle regarda sa propre bouteille d'un air soucieux avant de se décider à en faire de même.

_Grave erreur._

_Kallen se révéla être bien meilleure buveuse que son aînée : l'aidant aisément à vider la pièce de toute boisson, elle se trouvait finalement dans un état beaucoup plus critique que C.C. ne l'avait jamais été. Elle racontait des anecdotes n'intéressant qu'elle, débitait des dizaines de blagues ne faisant rire que sa propre personne, tout cela en articulant à peine et en prenant le mur face à elles pour interlocuteur. Sa personnalité avait complètement changé : la jeune lycéenne réservée laissait place à une dévergondée égocentrique. C.C. commençait presque à dégriser à cause de la rupture du stock d'alcool et de l'ennui grandissant à l'écoute de ces histoires. L'esprit embrumé par l'ivresse et la fatigue, elle se pencha vers la commère pour la faire taire._

_Le silence fut long et pesant. Elle avait uni ses lèvres aux siennes sans autre but que celui de lui retirer la parole. Kallen ne bronchait pas à la suite de ce geste inopiné malgré l'émoi intérieur que lui provoquait cette union. Un flot électrique parcourait lentement son échine, l'empêchant de mouvoir ne serait qu'un doigt. C.C. perçut sur le visage de la jeune fille l'infime plaisir qu'elle tentait de dissimuler. Elle accentua le baiser en se penchant davantage sur elle, introduisant sa langue pour la lier à la sienne. Ce geste sembla déranger Kallen qui détourna subitement le visage. _

_« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? C.C. … » murmura-t-elle le souffle coupé. En essayant de se délivrer de cet envoûtement, le drap qui la recouvrait avait glissé de ses épaules. Sans un mot l'assaillante la prit par le bras et la bloqua afin de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Sa langue fit calmement le tour des lèvres de la jeune pilote avant de s'engouffrer à nouveau dans sa bouche. C.C. lui titillait le palais, enroulait sa langue autour de la sienne sans qu'elle bronchât. Elle fermait les yeux, exprimant un dégoût qui dissimulait son plaisir refoulé. Elle trahit ses émotions quand elle sentit un frôlement sur son intimité. Un faible gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche toujours occupée, arrêtant finalement C.C. dans son élan. Ressentant l'once de satisfaction que Kallen éprouvait à son insu, elle profita de la nudité de sa partenaire pour lui prodiguer quelques attouchements doucereux. Elle lui caressait sensuellement la jambe en détachant ses lèvres humides des siennes pour parcourir son corps avec la langue jusqu'à sa poitrine. Sa main libre alla se poser délicatement sur le sein droit de Kallen qui appréhendait toutes ces attitudes par des mots entrecoupés de petits geignements. Elle lui massait tendrement le sein droit du bout des ongles tandis qu'elle jouait avec son téton gauche en le suçant et le mordillant. L'excitation qui ne cessait de monter en elle rendait ces sensations insupportables, comme si la chaleur la faisait fondre et que son cœur allait exploser. L'alcool était en grande partie responsable. C'est ce que Kallen aima à penser. Si plus tard C.C. décidait de la charrier à propos de cet incident, ce serait l'excuse qu'elle utiliserait pour se défendre et enfouir la vérité au plus profond d'elle-même._

_C.C. arrêta subitement tous ses mouvements, surprenant Kallen, tout de même soulagée de pouvoir respirer à nouveau. Cette dernière s'essuya timidement les lèvres et le menton, le plaisir semblant avoir débordé de sa bouche. Elle suivit le regard de son aînée, dirigé vers l'entrée de la pièce._

_« J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait se joindre à nous… » finit-elle d'un ton amusé, souriant en direction d'une fine silhouette. Caché derrière le pare-vent de son bureau, Lelouch avait observé toute la scène, le filet de sang coulant de son nez trahissant une innocence qu'il aurait éventuellement pu prétendre._

_Kallen n'eut pas le courage de regarder Lelouch en face pendant un mois._

_« C.C., je peux te poser une question ?_

_- Hm ? » répondit-elle d'un air anodin._

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait… toutes ces choses le soir où on a trop bu ? » hésita-t-elle. C.C. réfléchit avant de répondre._

_« Parce que je m'ennuyais et que j'étais jalouse de tes gros seins ! » affirma la jeune femme en déposant son index sur la poitrine de Kallen dont les joues s'enflammaient. C.C. se retourna et partit sans rien ajouter._

_La jeune pilote du Lotus Pourpre commençait à songer sérieusement à démissionner de l'Ordre des Chevaliers Noirs._


End file.
